


Nick Jonas and Liam Hemsworth Romance Short Story

by Kenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: Nick is excited to stay at his boyfriend's cabin in the woods over winter break. Getting his parents to say yes was problem enough to not be excited about it. Liam is worried a recurring night terror might cause the two of them to break up.





	

It's the end of a boring day before winter break, and nick Jonas runs towards the locker that he shared with his closest friend, Liam Hemsworth, throwing his books inside before giving a heavy sigh. Feeling like a big weight has been lifted right off of his shoulders, he turned with a lean against the smooth metal of the door and tries to contain the excitement of the coming break, and the excitement of Liam coming.

Tonight, he planned to stay at Liam's, which was the source of his excitement. His mind circling and thinking of the possibilities of what would happen that he didn't notice the looming threat stalking up closer towards him.

It was too late, Nick, though, as he turned in time to feel the weight of hands against him as he gets pushed in against the locker with a loud clang of metal, winding him somewhat as he looked towards the Bully and his friends as they circle around him.

"Whats up nerd?" the bully cruelly spits out in a gleeful mockery, turning NIck's face white from shock. Nick, knowing it was useless to fight back, doesn't reply, but he looks towards another figure that approached.

Suddenly, with a click of metal, Liam appeared, showing up behind the bully as he placed the barrel of the gun he carried against the back of the bully's head, pushing him in against the locker. Another click, chambering a round into the barrel as he waited for the bully to speak first.

The bully, in surprise, turned to look towards Liam. His eyes wide with terror as he stammered in a low, fearful murmur. "Oh fuck"

The last words were spoken. A resounding pop as the hammer fell down, the explosion of fiery powder propelling metal forward. It took an instant, but the bullet left, slamming into the bully's skull as his friends, who were so confident before, scattered in all directions.

With a slump, the bully fell down onto his knees and then crumpled into a pile. The hurt he would dole out would never have to be endured again.

Sighing, Liam turned towards Nick, concern on his face as he replaced his gun in the holster he kept at his side. "You alright Nick?"

"Y-yea. Yea." Nick returned with a smile, waving his hand aside as Liam walked over towards Nick, wrapping his big, strong arms around him, causing Nick to sigh a deep, pleasing grumble, feeling safe with him there.

Suddenly, Liam turns his head to look into Nick's eyes, moving his hands up along the side of the man's face as he leaned in, giving a sweet, passionate kiss that causes them to take a moment to recover from. Their love put fully on display before each of them took a breath, remembering that they were at school.

"Whew... So did you ask your parents if it was alright to stay at my place over break?" Liam asked, raising his brow towards the other man.

With a smile, Nick nodded in reply, leaning back in against Liam. "Yea. They said it was alright." Winking, Liam grabbed a hold of Nick's hand and led him off to walk towards the Gymnasium, leading Nick upwards towards the top of a set of stairs as he turned and sat, bringing out the cigarettes that Liam used to smoke and relax, leaning back against the wall as he used his zippo he cherished to light the end of the stick. Taking a deep, long drag, he watched as Nick grabbed a basketball, enjoying the sight of him with a chuckle.

Liam couldn't help it, he loved to watch Nick play. The best part of it, though, he admitted to himself, was the way that Nick got slick with sweat, the way his muscles tightened when he moved. He couldn't help it as he took another puffing drag, his mind turning from watching Nick, to the ideas of what would be happening at his home with Nick over breath.

His mind wandered, thinking it would be to take their relationship to the next level, but worried that the nightmares he suffered would his Ex, Taylor, would put a dampener on the fun. Ever since Taylor killed himself, it's been one nightmare after another, for nights on end, and Liam couldn't help but keep those a secret from Nick. His worry being mostly that if Nick found out, would he leave him?

Suddenly, as if Nick was reading his mind, the sweaty man took a seat down next to him with a satisfied sigh, no hint of anything other than happiness to have his time be spent with Liam. A smile on his face.

"So how was your last class today?" was all Nick could ask with that smile, causing Nick to think for a moment as he puffed out the last smoke of the dying cigarette.

Shrugging, Liam could only reply with a flick of a wrist, kicking the butt of that cigarette aside. "Eh. It's school. What's there to say?" his reply came, blowing a ring of smoke in Nick's direction, watching the man squirm in reaction to his bad boy schtick with a low, grumbled chuckle.  
  
Nick couldn't help himself though as he grumbled, and stiffened. It was, after all, one of his turn ons as he leaned in closer towards Liam as he felt his hand pressing in against his side, and kissed the man fully once more.

But the kiss didn't last as Nick pulled away with a little turn, looking towards him with a slight little-smitten smile. "One thing first; Will you do something for me?"

The question caused Liam to raise an eyebrow questioning, but slowly nodded his head, curious to what Nick had to say.

Mischievously, Nick continued to grin as he leaned in closer, whispering in a deep, husky tone against Liam's ear in response. "You know, I like it when you play the bad boy. why don't you go out in the hall, wait a few seconds, come back in with a cig in your mouth doing that tough guy walk you do, then take your pistol from your holster and have me suck your cock while it's pressed against my head like you did with that bully?"

In response, Liam returned the look with a mischievous smirk of his own, winking in response. "For you? Anything."

Slowly, Nick rose up from his seat with a chuckle, being careful of his movements as he felt the heat of arousal within himself, causing his own manhood to rise up and press in against the fabric of his pants. His movements stopped to accommodate the growth, but he made his way towards the hallway to do as he was asked.

He waited in the empty hallway, counted to thirty, and then turned, and returned into the hallway with a strut. His confident swagger announcing his intent as he looked towards Nick with a bit of hunger into his eyes. His eyes predatorily looking to his smaller lover as he made his way over towards him. Walking in closer, pulling his pistol from the holster as he pressed it in against the side of Nicks temple.

With a feigned surprise to his face, Nick returned the look to Liam as he felt the coolness of the metal pressing in against his warm flesh, sucking in a breath as he trembled. From fear or horniness, Liam couldn't tell, but could only smile as he slowly moved his hand down towards the zipper of his jeans, pulling out his hardened cock from the excitement as he spoke. “On your knees babe.”  
Nick's response was a low, throaty moan, trying to keep his voice down so as not to be carried by the echo of the gym. His throbbing member within Nick's Hand as he forgot all about the gun in that instance.

Sensing that this was what Nick wanted, Liam could only smirk as he forced Nick down onto his knees, and pressed the tip of his throbbing manhood against NIck's lips as Nick gave way to the urge and danger he was in. Wrapping his lips around his lover's cock. Enveloping the length of his smooth, girthy shaft into his mouth. Sucking on him deeply within his hot, wet mouth while alternatingly pulling back with a soft wet suck, and back down once more. Groaning in pleasure.

It took a while, Liam taking drags and puffs from his cigarette, but eventually he felt the tension rise and well within him before he'd give a low, horny growl and explode in a torrent of white hot cum. Cumming fiercely as he sighed, settled down, and allowed Nick to lean back to catch his breath. Liam putting his gun in his holster as he groaned in pleasure.

[Edits Above]

And just like that, as a final bit to the act that he'd done, he leaned in with a kiss to Nick, blowing the smoke into his mouth as Nick sighed, leaning back away from the man.

Liam just standing there, grinning as he spoke. "Seemed you had fun. Ready to go to my house?

"God... yea," Nick replied in a dreamy state, trying to play it cool, and suppress his own excitement as Liam nodded, and tilted his head towards the exits.  
Exiting, they went to Liam's truck. Strong, sturdy, and a little rough, Nick had always liked it, as it reminded him of Liam. An extension of his personality. Plus it allowed him to lean in close to Liam as he let the man start up the vehicle, and drive away with a low rumble of the engine. His body pressed in against Liam's side.

Before long, though, Liam looked quickly towards Nick, both eyes on the man and the road as he started the conversation. "So what you want to do with our time together hmm?"

Shrugging, Nick couldn't help but be amused at the thought of the various things they could do together. "Not really sure. I'm up for anything I guess."  
Chuckling, Liam only shook his head as he felt the vibration of the rough road reverberate through his body, listening to Nick sigh slightly with each bump they hit. "Well, I guess there's always T.V, and then anything afterwards."

Nick, of course, knew what that meant, but he didn't make it seem that he did as he simply yawned before his reply came. "Well. I like your plan. Just as long as I'm with you. I don't really mind."

Snuggling closer, Nicks fatigue came swifter than he thought as Liam simply smiled, feeling Nick curling in more against his body as he tried to focus more on the road. "Well, that's for sure."

The only reply that Nick gave was the soft sound of a snore. The softness that Liam truly had for the man came through as he leaned in, and kissed the top of Nick's head before driving off to his home. His last thoughts before he gave his attention to the road fully was hoping that he didn't mess things up with his nightmares. His fears of what would happen if Nick knew returning.

Soon, though, they both reached Liam's out, pulling into the dirt driveway with a crunch of rubber on gravel as they slowly decelerated the truck to a stop. Liam looked over towards the sleeping Nick with a soft smile, debating whether or not to carry the man into the house or not.  
Thinking perhaps it would be wiser, though, he leaned over and gently woke Nick up with a gentle shake, waiting till Nick opened his eyes, and looked around.

"Are we here?" Nick asked sleepily.

Smiling, Liam nodded and kissed Nick on the cheek as he climbed out of the truck. "Yea, pretty much."

Yawning, Nick followed suit, walking up with Liam towards the small, simple, house that Liam lived in. His eyes bright with a smile as he nodded his head. Though, Liam was still unsure, nervous to what Nick thought as he asked. "What do you think?"

"I like it so far." came his reply as they walked towards the door, and entered inside.

Though that disappointment eventually came out as he looked around the inside of the simple furnishings, his eyes looking towards the space heater by the bed as he frowned. "No central heat though?"

Liam, having had his pride hurt at the mention of the lack of centralized heat, merely rubbed at the back of his neck as he shrugged his broad shoulders. "Yea. Sorry. Not many cabins have central heat, and the ones that do are crazily expensive."

Suddenly, Nick realized how his words affected Liam, and turned to cough into his palm, stumbling over words as he tried to reply and apologize, his mind fumbling with the words. "I.. I didn't mean to insult you, Liam. It's fine. It's a nice place you have, really."

Attempting to change the subject, all Liam could do was pat his hand against Nick's shoulder as he just smiled. His pride still stinging, but his affections remaining the same. "Just... Tell me if you're hungry or not."

Feeling the tension now dissipating, Nick as well felt the need to change the subject as he simply smiled, nodding his head. "Yea. I am. What do you have to eat?"

"Come on, I'll show you.", and with a turn of his hips, lead Nick on into the kitchen area, opening the fridge to look inside.

"Ground beef. In the mood for some hamburgers?"

Sitting down at a table, Nick nodded in reply in tune with the rumble of his stomach. Thinking food, actually, sounded wonderful as he reached his hand down to his belly to give a light little rub. His eyes looking across the kitchen at all the outdated appliances, his mind made up to not mention the state of the home. "Ohhh... Sounds good to me. Anything I could do to help?"

His head still in the fridge, Liam's words came out almost like an echo. "You can see if we've got anything to go as a side. Maybe there's some mac and cheese in the in the pantry."

Nick suddenly perked at that. His love of mac and cheese getting the better of him now as he turned to look towards the cabinet. Quickly, he turned to move, excited at the prospect of a good noodle covered in cheese, he looked quickly through the various different cabinets. Haphazardly setting aside dishes and perishables aside before he found his prize.

The sweet, sweet prize of a square blue box.

"Sweet." was all he could say as Liam chuckled in response to the excitement of his boyfriend. Bringing his own ingredients to the counter to cook.  
Though, to Nick, the real hunger within him struck as he watched Liam cook. Flipping the burgers in the pans and cooking the noodles. True, he was hungry for sustenance, but he couldn't help but enjoy the flexing of Liam's muscles, the sweat of his brow, and the way he stood in front of the fire. The smell of Liam's body intermingled with the smell of cooking meat, causing Nick to drool for several more reasons before Liam turned, brought out several different T.V trays, placed the burgers on buns, a bowl of mac and cheese, and brought them to the Television.

A wink later, they both settled down against the couch. Both of the men side by side as Nick, overcome with hunger first, wolfed down his meal in a gratified hail of smacking lips, and hungry bites. Devouring his meal like a man denied before. Much to Liam's satisfaction at having provided as he simply settled in to let them enjoy the rest of the evening. Curled on the couch with full bellies, the lack of centralized heat not being a problem as the building itself became warmed by their affection.

But, the fullness of a meal and the closeness of their bodies fell away to the other feelings they had deep inside. Both eventually not paying attention to what was playing as they stole glances to one another.

A yawn later from Liam followed with a yawn from Nick, they both realized where it was all heading as Liam looked towards Nick, mischief, interspersed with tiredness on his face, asked. "Think we should get some sleep, don't you?"

In answer, Nick nodded, and slowly rose to stand, reaching for Liam to lead the way.The room that Liam led him into wasn't bad. Small, and cozy with a bed in the center set on a

wooden frame, covered with an old quilt. In fact, to Nick, it looked down ride comfortable. Only a small table and a lamp with cigarettes by its side were the only other furniture that graced the room. Clothes of various types littering the floor all around, a state of lived in making it evident that this was where Liam slept.

Nick couldn't help but smile as he turned towards Liam with a nod of his head towards the bed "Shall we?"

Liam looked at Nick but then kicks off his boots, undoes his jeans and walks out of them and toward the bed. Nick follows with his clothes and lies next to Liam on the bed. Liam motions for Nick to move his head so Liam can wrap his arms around him. Nick settles back down into Liam’s arms and whispers, “I am really glad I get to be here with you.” Liam grins in response and gives Nick a soft kiss on the lips. Nick sighs, leans against Liam and falls asleep.  
But soon, Liam just laid there, watching the rise and fall of Nick's chest as he slumbered there. His eyes slowly closing, despite the worry of what would happen. His body snuggling in closer towards Nick, but soon, he couldn't help but feel the slip of his consciousness fall to darkness.

  
_Liam finds himself in a dark room and he can’t see anything, except shadows. The room is familiar though like he has been here several times before. Something is off, though, there is a metallic smell in the air. He steps forward to try to find the source of the smell but it only gets stronger and then his foot slides on something wet and he falls to his knees. “Oh shit,” he mutters searching around with his hands frantically for a light switch. Suddenly, his fingers feel another hand but it is cold and sticky and seems to be where the smell is coming from. Panic floods Liam and his heart thuds against his chest. He suddenly knows who this is but is hoping against all hope that he is wrong. He feels his way up the person’s body until he reaches the side of what feels like it used to be his head, he feels a hole and more sticky, metallic smelling liquid is poured out of it. He realizes with horror that it is blood, lots of blood. He reaches up and his shaky hand finally feels a light switch and he flips it on. Then, he realizes that his horror is true as he sees Taylor covered in blood with a gaping bullet hole in his head. He sees all the blood and looks at Taylor’s lifeless body, so pale and cold. He sees a note covered part of the way in blood, lying next to the gun and picks it up to read it. “I can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry”, is all the note says. Liam wads the note up into his tight fist and shouts, “No, Taylor, No, No, I’m here, Oh god, Taylor, No!!! He looks over at the body of the boy he loved and cradles his head in his hands, shouting over and over again and letting huge tears soak his shirt. “It’s my fault, It’s all my fault, he mutters to no one, he is all alone, alone and cold._

  
Quickly Liam jolts awake, covered in a pool of sweat and tears as he gasped out in surprise. The dream, it felt so real to him. It felt like he was there, once more, witnessing the horror of that night and the guilt that Liam had felt.

His guilt. His regret. His sin. His everything.

God, Liam realized. Why couldn't he had been there for him instead of being out with his friends instead? Maybe Taylor would be alive.  
Maybe he...

No, Liam realized. Shaking his head. His eyes looking over towards Nick to see if he witnessed what had happened. He couldn't handle it anymore as he started to cry, his sobbing a dull echo in the small room.

Hearing this, not so far away from him, Nick woke up, coming from a peaceful dream that he had as he slowly rolled over towards Liam once more with a questioning look, surprised to find him curled against the headboard of the bed crying.

Frowning, confused, he turned and leaned in closer towards Liam. Just wrapping an arm around him and lightly touching him. Letting him cry despite the fact that he had no idea what was even going on.

Minutes passed, though for both men it seemed to be an eternity. Liam lost to despair, Nick lost to confusion before eventually, Liam's sobs subsided and he brushed his hand through his face with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare is all. I've been having them for a while now and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think I'm weak when I'm supposed to be the tough guy that protects you."  
Nodding, Nick simply squeezed Liam's hand in support, just letting Liam let it all out. Waiting for Liam's terror and heartache subside before Liam continued. "Before I was with you, I was with this other guy. Taylor. He was always being picked on and bullied for being gay. And one day, he just... killed himself."

More silence followed before Liam continued on.

"Just like that. I was out with friends instead of being there for him. And I walked in on the scene. I found his body. I was the one that did."  
Another light sub as Liam just sat there, shaking his head as he tried to chase the demons of regret and memory from him.

Slowly, Nick massaged along Liam's back with a soft frown. Letting his hands bring some comfort as he spoke in a low tone. "It's alright Liam. Let it all out."  
And let it all out he did as Liam continued to speak. His voice tinged with his sorrow. "Every night since, I've just been having that dream, reliving that moment. That's why I get so angry when people bully you, and why I said I'll do anything for you."

In understanding, Nick nodded but continued to simply let Liam work it all out.

After a while, Liam settled down and felt that he had no more tears to shed, slowly pulling from Nicks embrace as he placed a hand against the man's chest.

"I'll be alright." he murmured as he moved out of the room, and wandered closer towards the fridge. Sighing as he retrieved two beers and returned, offering one to Nick.

Frowning, Nick shook his head, not liking it when Liam drank, but deciding that after all that happened, perhaps it was best to keep that to himself as he took the beer aside, and let it sit on the nightstand, letting Liam fall into his spot beside him, Liam already guzzling hat he could in an effort to forget the nightmare already. Finishing in silence.

Before long, Nick quietly spoke as soothingly as he could. "You alright now?"

"Yea... Yea. I think so." Liam responded, having finally regained some of his composure with the help of alcohol, and Nick. Just sighing as he leaned back, letting Nick lean in close against him.

Both of them fell asleep, Holding onto one another. Letting the coolness of the night enveloping them as the sound of the heater purred in the distance.  
Eventually, though, the sun rose on the horizon, blazing a line of light through the window as it fell upon Liam's face. Shifting beneath the weight of the quilt above he, he turned with a groggy wake to look upon Nick beside him, his arms wrapped around him, causing a small smile to come across Liam's face. He couldn't help but stare at the man before he turned to look at the clock beside him, the red digital numbers blaring out the time; It was past ten.  
Sighing, Liam turned once more, shifting beneath arm and softness to look once more to Nick and kissed him lightly on his the side of his temple, nuzzling against his soft hair before he shifted out from beneath him to stand up, letting the cool air pelt him as he sighed, grabbed the beer cans from the night before, and made his way to the kitchen.

A toss of the cans to the trash later, Liam leaned in against the counter as he thought to the moments of last night. Relief, intermingled with gratefulness, marked his features as he couldn't help but feel that the worst of the Nightmares, at last, might be over. Nick found out about them, but didn't judge, didn't run off, didn't do anything that he had feared.

Feeling lucky, he decided that perhaps breakfast would be in order as he reached out to the fridge, to once again cook. A breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast should suffice, he thought, as he began his preparations.  
Soon, the smell of the crispy meat and eggs filled the house in a wonderful, delicious scent. Proud of his achievement, Liam once more returned to the bedroom, placing the food on the side of the bed beside the sleeping and still snoring Nick. Smiling, Liam reached over, attempting to wake him up, offering a soft kiss to the man's lips.

In response, Nick slowly opened his eyes, looking up to the face of his lover above as he reached a handout, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a deeper kiss. Nick's breakfast to him being the affection and love of the other man.

The moments passed before he'd lean back with a soft, slight smile. Whispering in a murmuring, groggy tone. "Morning you."

"After that it is." was all Liam could say as he kissed him back, slowly pulling aside to present the food. "Hungry?"

"God I thought I smelled bacon." was all nick said, his consciousness becoming fully awakened by a hunger for sustenance rather than affection. Moving to sit back as Liam offered one of the plates to him while he took a seat beside Nick.

Blushing, Nick turned to look over Liam's body as the man sat there in nothing more than his jeans. His boots off, his shirt tossed aside, the smell of sweat and cologne hanging in the area. He couldn't help but fumble with his food as his eyes took in their own separate meal themselves. Liam, naturally, adding fuel to the fire as he stretched his body with each turn, flexing the muscles that he knew Nick would have liked.

Eventually, both ate their fill, plates were set aside, and both returned to lounging on the warm bed, listening to the sound of each other's breath, and the rumble of the heater filling the cabin with precious heat. Both realizing that they couldn't spend the entire time together in their bed, before they found their way once more to the kitchen, working together to wash the plates of breakfast, and their neglected dinner from the other night.

"So what you think you want to do today?" Liam asked as he took a plate from the hot wash to let Nick dry, and stack to the side.  
Tilting his head in thought, Nick couldn't help but grin mischievously."Do you have any leather jackets or pants huh?"

"Afraid not." was all Liam could reply with a cock of his brow to the smaller man. Shaking his head.

Nick followed with a chuckle, leaning in to kiss gently at Liam's stubbled cheek. "Why don't we go out and get some. It'll be fun."

Seemingly responding in kind to Nick's words, Liam could only shake his head at Nick's playful nature. "Yea. Alright. whatever you want."  
"Alright! Great."

In a mad dash to finish the dishes, Nick hurried as quickly as he could. Dipping his hands into the soapy water to follow through with Liam's washing to try and hurry things along. Eventually acting like an excited puppy as he dressed for the weather outside, discontent with the slow loping swagger of Liam before he turned, and saw the man climb into the cold truck with him. One cigarette in his lips, one behind his ear. The effect causing a smitten laugh to come from the man as they both felt themselves now cut off from the cold outside.

With a brow raised, unsure what the laugh was for Liam turned while starting the car as he looked towards Nick. "What's so funny?"  
"You."

"Me?" came the response over the roar of the cold engine.

"You and your signature look. Looking as sexy as you are."

  
Smiling, Liam took the compliment, and just slowly pulled the truck from the driveway on the way to the store. The drive not nearly being as long, nor bumpy as the one from the school the other day. The roads having been cleared of ice and snow by the morning plow trucks.

A quick parking in a silent lot, the crunch of ice and snow beneath their boots, and they finally landed in their destination, walking into the store as a blast of warm air greeted them upon entrance. Liam looking towards Nick with a slight smile as he rose his hand as if to gesture Nick forward. "Well, this was your idea. So go ahead. Lead the way."

Happily, Nick nodded and lead them off to a section entirely devoted to leather jackets, leather pants, and other leather apparel, leading him off to look at the various different displays, and styles, and all.

Liam took a seat nearby, smoking one of his cigarettes slowly as he simply watched, letting Nick dig through the piles and piles of Leather that was on display before eventually pulling to one that he thought would look perfect for Liam, one that he thought would show off the curve of his broad, stocky muscles. "Ohhh. What do you think of this one?"

Winking, Liam nodded his head, leading Nick off to the changing room to try it on, as well as a pair of pants that went with it. Emerging with the thick, biker style coat on. The pants hugging his form, giving definition to his body as he flexed at every opportunity he could to show off.  
"Ohhh! My turn!" was all Nick could say, enjoying the appearance of Liam dressed in such, nodding his head to his own dressing room as Liam simply smirked, and followed through on. Taking privacy together as Liam helped Nick into apparel of his own choosing; A bomber jacket with their own matching leather pants that he felt suited him.

Looking to Nick in approval, Liam took one long drag off his cigarette and tossed it aside with a huffing exhale of smoke. Winking to him in return. "I think that's exactly what you need." he replied, causing Nick to blush at the compliment.  
Having found what they wanted, they re-dressed, took their choices to the cashier, paid for what they wanted with Nicks credit card, much to Liam's displeasure, and left. Returning to the truck and to the cabin.

Eventually, upon their return Nick turned towards the bedroom, stripping himself bare as he kicked off his clothes in a hurry. Standing within the coolness of the room completely bare. his back towards Liam as the man stood against the doorframe smoking one cigarette slowly with a ring of smirk encircling his head.

Wolf whistling in appreciation, Liam couldn't help but ask. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Take your clothes off and put on the leather ones. Don't forget your holster under your jacket." was all Nick could reply, slowly slinking into his own leather clothing himself as he turned to watch Liam.

Feeling the hardness between his thighs grow, Liam realized what Nick wanted as he gave a smirking reply. Slowly turning to strip his own clothing off as he replied. "I like it when you order me around like that. Kind of find it hot."

In return, Nick's own hardness pressed in against the smooth fabric of the leather pants he wore. Feeling the slick, cool leather caressing against his throbbing shaft as he watched Liam strip, and do as he was asked to do.

Liam, noticing Nick's reaction as he stood there hard himself turned with a flex of his broad shoulders to reply. "Like what you see hmmm?"  
Nick visibly swallows, nods and grabs for the camera he had packed in his bag, taking pictures of Liam while asking him to pose.  
Several pictures later, Liam walks up to Nick slowly takes the camera from his hand and sets it on the table beside his bed, turning his attention back to Nick, leaning in and kissing him slowly. Nick places his hand on the back of Liam’s head and deepens the kiss. Then they are both slowly walking backward toward the bed and they stumble onto it, never breaking the kiss. For several long minutes, their tongues mingle and their breathing gets short, both of them making low sounds of pleasure in their throats. After one last hot kiss, Liam breaks the contact to let them both catch their breath. He pulls Nick up next to him on the bed and reaches for a cigarette, he lights it, takes a drag and puts his arm around Nick. Nick lies his head on Liam’s chest while his breathing returns to normal.

"Well, that was a bit more than I expected" Liam replied, kissing the top of Nick's head as Nick whispered back, distracted for the moment.  
"God. Me too."

Taking notice of the Distraction, Liam looked with concern to Nick with a raise of his brow as he spoke between a slight puff of his cigarette. "Something on your mind?"

"Just thinking about last night."

"What about it?" came Liam's reply, tenser than he anticipated as his body recoiled at the thought. Not wanting to revisit what had happened.  
"Well..." Nick started. "I know it was very traumatic for you what happened with Taylor, but it isn't your fault you know."

"I don't want to talk about this now." came Liam's reply, harsher than he intended, his eyes hardening to steel as he felt his mind cage off the conversation. The trauma of what happened still fresh, his own anger over it all boiling over. One of the things he never wanted to bring up, not now. Not ever.  
Determined, Nick wasn't swayed. "Well, maybe they'll go away if you talk about-"

"No, it won't. You don't understand, just drop it" Liam responded, cutting him off as he released him from the hug.

"If you explain it to me, maybe I can help you." Nick responded, his own voice rising in anger to match Liam's insistence.  
Jumping up, Liam left the bed and returned to taking his cigarette with him, turning to leave as Nick responded in kind and faced in Liam's direction, looking just as angry as before.

"Dammit Nick, I don't want to talk about it. Nothing I say will make it better, he's gone, it's my fault, and nothing will change it. Now drop it." Was all Liam could respond, heading towards the door as he opened it quickly, intending to leave.

Only that Nick could do was stare, hurt welling up to his face at Liam's reaction, watching him stand in the doorway.

Turning, Liam looked back towards Nick and exhaled sharply, noticing Nick having grown harder during the argument. His own arousal mixed in with his sadness. A cacophony of thoughts and desires intermingling in one. Does he leave? Does he stay? He can't decide.

"Fuck this." was all Liam could respond with a sigh as he turned, and closed the distance between him and Nick one long stride. Leaning in against Nick as he kissed him passionately, both men fighting anger and lust as Nick gives into Liam, and gives him everything he has in that kiss. Their hard bodies rubbing against one another, their arousal pressing in through their pants against one another, only driving them further and further into the act of sex.

  
Eventually, Liam pulled back, took one last drag off his cigarette, and blew out a ring of smoke once more to Nick. The ring lopsided, and imperfect still, but causing Nick to remain hard with a shiver of excitement before Nick leaned in and kissed lightly against him once more.  
During the kiss, Liam set the cigarette aside and snuffed it out. He knew what he wanted to do. Falling to his knees in front of Nick, he could feel Nick above tremble in ecstasy as he pulled down the leather pants, letting Nick's hard cock fall from its leather prison, thin and hard.  
One quick swoop of his lips, Liam leaned in, wrapping his lips around Nicks hard, throbbing member as he felt the length of it slide along his lips and tongue. Nick above groaning in pleasure, only urging Liam to continue on with a swirl against the tip down to the base and back, tasting the saltiness and sweetness of Nicks flesh.

The feel of the tongue forced Nick to gasp out. "God... Yessss Liam."  
Hearing this, Liam couldn't help but grumble in response to the sound of his name, suckling harder as he pulled back on the sensitive flesh of Nicks manhood, letting his lips slide to the tip and back down as Nick start to convulse above with each pull of his mouth before he shivered, Nick feeling the rise of his peak coming.

"Don't stop Liam, god. I'm gonna cum... yes"

This only made Liam feel incensed to continue on, feeling the spurt of ropey cum spraying within his mouth as he groans against Nicks still throbbing meat, letting the man milk him until the last of his cum dribbled out against his tongue, swallowed now into Liam's mouth before he pulled back with a pop of his lips and a sigh*

"You're amazing.." was all nick could say, his mind still electrified with pleasure before he fell forward against Liam's broad chest, and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in and panting as Liam held it up with a wink.

"We're not done yet."  
Then he turns Nick around, reaching one hand blindly in his drawer for a condom and rips it open, tugging it on and then proceeds to slam his cock into Nick’s ass in one swift move.

Nick cries out “Yes!,” in a hiss.

Liam slides out slowly and then slams back into him trying to control the pace. Nick turns his head and kisses Liam hard and whispers, “Don’t hold back, it’s okay.” Liam moans against Nick’s lips and slams into him again going harder and faster with each thrust.

“Oh god, Nick, you feel sooo good.”

\Liam slams into him one more time and then they are both cumming and shouting each other’s name with their release. They hold each other close and kiss while they recover. Then Liam takes the condom off and tosses into the trash. They collapse on the bed together and lay tangled up in each other.

“I couldn’t help myself, you got me so turned on and I have been wanting to do that since you got here yesterday,” Liam says. Nick raises his head and looks into Liam’s eyes.

“We should fight more often if that’s how it ends, Nick says amused, snuggling close to Liam. Liam laughs out loud, kisses Nick and reaches for another cigarette, lights it and takes a drag and then holds it out to Nick who takes a drag and then sighs. They lay together on the bed, sharing a cigarette for several minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this please leave a comment and I'll use that towards future projects. Also providing kudos really lets me know you like what I'm writing. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
